


dormir, mi amor

by shavenfuture



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, M/M, Slight Keith angst, it's really only there so i could write this lol, it's there for like a minute, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shavenfuture/pseuds/shavenfuture
Summary: Keith, awoke and slightly shaken from a nightmare, accidentally wakes up Lance.Lance decides to sing him a lullaby.





	dormir, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, if it's sloppy. it's also v short. i just want to write something before going out of town for two weeks.
> 
> send prompts to my tumblr - @shavenfuture

Keith vaguely heard himself scream for his father as he watched him run into a burning building after just getting off duty. He didn’t have his suit on, he could _die._

And the worst part of it all? He did die, leaving Keith alone and sobbing on the sidewalk across the street.

 

* * *

 

Keith jerked forward when he awoke, still vaguely smelling smoke and tears pricking at his eyes. He looked around the dark room, trying to calm himself down. He finally calmed down, his heart racing for a different reason, when he turned to his left, where Lance was sleeping soundly.

Keith was about to force himself back to sleep, not wanting to wake up his lovely boyfriend, when Lance’s eyes fluttered open, the ocean staring into the night sky. Lance’s eyebrows furrowed as he lazily propped himself up on his elbow, gazing curiously at Keith.

“Why are you awake?” Lance whispered, his hand finding Keith’s, squeezing it gently. Keith relaxed and pushed himself into Lance, Lance’s arm wrapping around him softly.

“I had a nightmare,” Keith whispered back, his breath ticking Lance’s neck as Lance kept them close against each other. Lance’s free hand found Keith’s mullet and started braiding strands of his hair.

They lay like that for awhile, cuddling and relishing in each other’s presence, but this time it didn’t make Keith feel sleepy. Instead, Keith just stared at the wall behind Lance

“Still can’t sleep, _mi amor?_ ” Lance asked, softly peeling himself away from Keith to gaze at him lovingly and curiously. Keith nodded softly, brushing dark bangs out of his eyes. Lance bit his lip, clearly lost in thought, before he reached across Keith to grab something.

Keith grunted as Lance’s body was draped across him, long legs digging into his hip. He heard Lance’s muttered apologizes as he fumbled for something. Eventually, his hands landed on a guitar that he had bought at the Space Mall last time he was there with Pidge and Hunk. Lance, happy that he found his guitar, leaned back against the wall.

“I’m going to sing and you’re going to sleep,” Lance demanded, blue eyes dark and demanding. Keith didn’t find it in him to argue that Lance couldn’t force him to be sleepy, instead pulling the blanket up to his chin and violet eyes gazing at his boyfriend.

Lance looked beautiful. His dark brown hair was curling at the end and his blue eyes danced excitedly as he tuned the guitar.

He became even more beautiful when he started singing.

“ _Alguna vez alguien me dijo el mundo va a darme vueltas_

_No soy la herramienta más aguda en el granero_

_Se miraba un poco tonta con su dedo y su pulgar_

_En forma de ‘L’ en su frente,”_ Lance sang softly, his eyes fluttering shut, his fingers strumming the guitar instinctively. Keith’s eyes started dropping, Lance’s soft and gentle voice actually lulling him to sleep like he demanded. Something at the back of Keith’s mind was bothering him though, he _knew_ that tune.

“What are you singing?” Keith whispered, moving his head from his pillow to Lance’s knee. Sure, it wasn’t the most comfortable, but he took comfort in just touching Lance. Plus, he heard the familiar tune better.

“ _Hey, ahora eres una super estrella, inicia el juego, sal a jugar_

_Hey, ahora eres una estrella de rock, consigue que te paguen el show_

_Todo lo que brilla es oro_ _  
_ _Solo las estrellas fugaces rompen el molde,_ ” Lance continued singing and Keith stopped fighting the biting curiosity, giving in to the sleep that overcame him, his last image before falling asleep was Lance smiling down at him as he sang.

 

* * *

 

Lance awoke that morning to being pushed off the bed. He groaned as his head hit the ground and lazily pulled himself off the floor, gazing lazily at Keith, his scowl deep and annoyance clear on his face.

“What the _fuck,_ ” Lance asked, pushing himself into a sitting position only to be hit in the face with a pillow that Keith threw at him.

“I can’t believe you lulled me to sleep with ‘ _All Star’ by Smash Mouth,_ you absolute fuck.” Keith growled, throwing another pillow at Lance, but this time he caught it and threw it back. Lance laughed gently at Keith’s complete annoyance at falling asleep to Lance singing _All Star._

Lance peeled himself off the ground and tackled Keith, pining him under himself on the bed, a smirk on his face.

“ _Hey, ahora eres una super estrella, inicia el juego, sal a jugar,_ ” Lance sang breathlessly before getting cut off by a pair of lips. _Keith’s_ lips, to be exact. Lance smiled and melted into the kiss, allowing Keith to quicken it and dig his fingers into Lance’s hips, pulling him closer.

If Lance knew this was gonna happen, he would’ve sang _All Star_ a long time ago. Oh, all the wonders _Shrek_ does for your love life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was sappy and fluffy after my last fic, lol


End file.
